Life, Liberty & the pursuit of, Boys?
by Kisa-Skylerr-1527
Summary: Okay, where to start..It's the Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Enemies become friends and friends become bitter. This story is a bit slash..okay, a lot slash. But that's okay. DMxHP HPxRW RWxDM HGxGiW GeWxFW..yes there's a love triangle...R&R Domo Arigato
1. Confessions:

Legal Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Though I'd like to...I don't. I DID however create a select few of the characters to, how do you say..., bend the story in my favor. Read, Enjoy, then vomit. Then Review and Rant at me and my HORRID story of DOOM! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA! cough, cough P.S. it's my first fan fic. Be brutal.

Chapter One

Confessions

"Ginny…I'm sorry. I…" Harry fought for the words. "I love some one else. I am truly sorry." Harry watched Ginny's face drop. He felt really bad, after all she was the one who put herself out there and took a risk. "Gin, this is the first time I've ever heard you talk about liking me…or anyone for that matter." Harry stared at his shoes trying to think of a way to let her down easy.

"Harry, I know what it feels like to be in love with someone else. Trust me." She touched his arm gently. "Well I guess I should go."

"No wait. Stay. I need someone to talk to. That is…if it's not too much trouble."

"…er… okay?" Ginny said confused now more than ever. "What is it you want to talk about?" Harry looked around to make sure they weren't being followed.

"How do you tell someone you like them?" Ginny looked at Harry in disbelief.

"I am soooo not hearing this!" She said as she turned to leave.

"Gin, please!" Harry whined. Ginny turned after hearing her pet name. "You're the only one I can talk to about this. You're the only one who'll understand. Please." He said with less of a whine. Ginny paused not knowing what to do or say.

"Harry, just tell them how you feel. Maybe they feel the same way." She paused again as her throat began to swell. "But you better hurry, the summer's almost over and then you'll be at Hogwarts for your sixth year." With that she rushed off praying that Harry hadn't seen her cry. But he now stood there in such deep thought that he hadn't even noticed her emotional state. He had made up his mind. Tonight his love would know his true feelings, and he wouldn't have to pretend anymore. The only problem was how?...

Tbc…


	2. A budding Romance

This chapter is for my Overly-Obsessive Editor who says I have Major Capitilizion issues. I Love you! Thank you so much for helping me through all my rough drafts!

Chapter 2

A Budding Romance

Harry walked into The Burrow still thinking of his encounter with Ginny and what she'd said when an unexpected cheery voice greeted him. "Hullo Harry!" Hermione screamed as she ran toward him. Soon they were entangled in a giant hug and Harry embraced her with the thought of never letting go. But dreams don't often come true and they slowly pulled apart. "Have you seen Ginny around here? I got here and couldn't find her to give her a hug and have some serious 'girl-talk'." Harry shook his head.

"I talked to her about an hour and a half ago, maybe more….But it's good to see you here again." He paused to subtly look her up and down. "You look …absolutely fantastic!"

"Thank you." She looked at him, taking him all in. Harry had worked really hard that summer. He had stayed with the Weasley's and had worked around the house and got a job at a local Muggle mini-mart as a re-stocker. Needless to say but he had gotten "buff". "You look…great. I mean…wow…look at your muscles." She tenderly touched his arm and Harry swore his heart skipped a beat. "Sooo…how are you?" she asked taking her hand away and fixing her gaze on Harry's breath-taking emerald green eyes.

"I'm doing pretty well. I'm glad you finally came here. I missed you." He said being totally honest.

"Harry, you're making me blush!" she said acting coy. Harry then saw his opportunity.

"Hey would you like to go for a walk with me? I finished cleaning up and it's so hot that the lake looks good. Wanna come with?" Hermione thought to herself for a second.

"Sure! Sounds great! ...Do I need my swim suit?"

"I swim in my boxers. You can wear whatever you want." Harry said. Hermione beamed.

"Alright then I'm fine. Let's go." Harry looked at Hermione almost questioningly and started toward the door when Ron appeared in the doorway.

"Are you two off to the lake?" Ron asked.

Before Harry could retort Hermione said, "Yup. We're going for a swim. Got a problem?"

"No, I have to help make dinner. But I'm supposed to tell you two that if you leave dinner will be ready in about… 2 ½ hours."

"Thanks Ron. I'll make sure me and 'mione here will get back on time. I'll see ya later." With that Ron moved out of the door frame to grant them passage. No more did they reach the perimeter fence did they burst out laughing. When they finally settled down Harry looked in Hermione's eyes and smiled. They were an icy blue with sapphire edges.

"Mione."

"Hmm?"

"Will you let me hold your hand?" Hermione pivoted to look straight into Harry's eyes.

"Sure. I'd like that", she smiled. Harry reached out and touched her hand and she relaxed so he held tight. "A little too tight Harry." Hermione said. Harry relaxed his hand a little.

"Sorry." Harry said sheepishly.

"It's okay. This feels better." Harry relaxed more at the sound of her words. He moved closer to her as the lake grew into view. Harry felt almost…giddy being with Hermione. When they almost reached the shore Harry and Hermione looked at one another and released their hands.

"Umm…I guess I'll just 'dress' here", Harry thought out loud.

"Me too." Hermione stated as she tugged at her beep blue tank top. Harry turned slightly but everything in him was telling him to watch. But instead he pulled off his own white t-shirt to reveal his golden brown, ripped abs. He then proceeded to tugging off his shorts. Then, turning slightly, he watched Hermione push her short shorts to her ankles. Harry could hear, and feel, his heartbeat within his skull and he prayed that Hermione couldn't. She then stepped out of her shorts and took two steps toward the lake and stopped.

"You can blink now", she said turning her body marginally to the left so that Harry could see every beautiful curve. Harry felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. She turned back toward the water giggling silently to her self. Harry bolted past Hermione with great speed.

"Cannonball!" Harry screamed.

"Eeek!" Hermione screeched as Harry broke the surface of the peaceful lake with a gigantic splash. She walked toward the dock laughing hysterically. "Jeez Harry, I'm soaked!" she sat down at the end of the dock and watch Harry tread water below.

Harry looked at Hermione with love in his eyes. She was the only thing that meant much to him these days, just being around her made his heart jump to his throat. "Hermione, why don't you come in?" He looked at what was **left** of her clothing. She was a golden color of tan with a slightly muscular stomach. She was wearing a white bra with white/pink frilly underwear. Upon further inspection he noticed she was equally tanned everywhere.

"Is it cold?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's pleasantly warm. Come on, jump in!" Hermione looked down into Harry's warm eyes.

"Will you catch me?" Hermione asked.

"Every time", Harry replied. Hermione reached down and put her hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry placed his hands just above the waist and slowly eased her into the peaceful depths of the lake. Soon they were face-to-face and Harry's breathing shallowed. And before Harry knew it he was in a deep passionate kiss with Hermione.

"I…knew…you weren't… going to kiss me…so did it for you."

"Well do it again", Harry breathed. Soon they were kissing hastily. Hermione kissed Harry long and sweet, biting his lip tenderly at the end. Harry breathed her in. She smelled so sweet, he couldn't help but moan.

"I'm sorry…did I hurt you?" Hermione questioned.

"No…" Harry stated kissing her neck. "I loved it." Hermione smiled kissing Harry's lower lip. Harry couldn't control himself any longer. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her a little closer. One hand ran down her back and the other rested on her waist.

"Harry…"

"Hmm?"

"Don't do that if you don't mean it." Harry paused to pull his head back to look at her.

"Whoever said I didn't?" Hermione's eyes opened wide. "I've wanted this ever since 3rd year. I just never said anything", he said pausing to kiss the nape of her neck.

"I've wanted this for so long Harry…from the very moment I saw you I couldn't stop thinking about you", she looked him in the eyes. "I think you're my muirn beatha dán."

"Hermione now is not the best time to teach me a new word, but I'm curious as to what that means." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It means soul mate in Celtic. I think you're my soul mate", she said blushing. Harry, still breathing heavily looked straight into her eyes. Hermione tipped her head slightly to the left and ever so slowly leaned forward. Harry came forth and met the kiss half-way. Suddenly a thought passed through his mind.

"Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed looking at his watch.

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked, genuinely concerned.

"We have three minutes to dry off and get back!"

"Wow. Time sure does fly when you're making out", she said giggly.

Tbc…


End file.
